


Cut Out My Eyes

by StrikerStiles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bu konuşmayı yapmamaları gerekirdi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Out My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ultron'dan sonra, Tony'nin nedenlerinin oldukça komplike olduğunu düşündüm hep (bu ona kızmadığım anlamına gelmiyor elbette). İkisi bunun hakkında tartışsalardı, nasıl bir konuşma geçerdi düşüncesinden çıktı.

“Sadece sizi korumaya çalışıyordum-”

“Dünyanın geri kalanını tehlikeye atarak mı? İnsanlar öldü Tony! Masum insanlar-”

“Yabancılar.” diye böldü Tony, hissizce. Kan dolaşımı onu terk etmiş olabilir miydi?

“Tony-”

“Bana dünyada sevdikleri birini korumak için diğer herkesi feda etmeyecek birini göster, Steve. Hemen şimdi, sokağa çıkalım ve iyi insanlar olduklarını sanarak dolanıp duranlardan birine çok sevdikleri birini mi yoksa bütün Endonezya'yı mı kurtaracaklarını soralım, ne dersin? Milyonlarcasına karşılık sadece bir hayat. Kaçı milyonu seçerdi sence? Tanımadığın milyonlarca yüz, yabancılar. Bu sadece insanlıkla ilgili rezil şeylerden biri. Her zaman kendi sevdiğimizi seçeriz. Bir ahlak ve doğru yargı ikonu olduğunu biliyorum, ama sen bile bunu inkar edemezsin.”

“Bu kadar basit değil.” Steve'in çenesi kasılmıştı. “Binlerce asker tanımadıkları insanlar için kendilerini feda etti, bunu yok sayamazsın-”

“Pekala, ve sonra onlara ne oldu? Buradalar mı? Kimse onları hatırlıyor mu, Steve? Elbette heykeller ve özel günler ve bir dolu şey var ama isimlerini hatırlıyorlar mı? Onlara kahraman diyorlar, ama hikayelerini biliyorlar mı? Ne kadar korkmuş olabileceklerini? Bunu yapmayı gerçekten isteyip istemediklerini? Lanet olsun, o anda sevdikleri birini düşünüp düşünmediklerini? Kimsenin umrunda mı? Bucky kimsenin umrunda mıydı-”

“Onu bu konuşmaya çekme.” dedi Steve, sesindeki uyarı tonu barizdi. “Bununla hiç ilgisi yok. Fedakarlıklar ödül için yapılmaz-”

“Fedakarlıklar güzel şeylerdir, ama dünyayı kurtarmazlar.” Ağlamanın eşiğinde gibi hissediyordu. Bu konuşmayı neden yapıyorlardı? Neden üzerlerindeki kanlı kıyafetleri çıkarmamışlardı, neden hala ayakta duruyorlardı- neden? “Dünyayı geride kalanlar kurtarır, Steve. Bunu en iyi sen bilmelisin. Fedakarlıklar anılara dönüşürler ve anılar da solar, dünyayı kalanlar inşa ederler, diğerlerinin uğruna öldükleri güzel günleri onlar yaşar-”

“Kelime anlamlarımızın uyuştuğunu sanmıyorum-”

“Bilmiyor muyum sanıyorsun? Benim sadakatim asla tanımadığım insanlara olmadı, Steve. Rhodey gibi- senin gibi- bunu nasıl yapabildiğinizi bile bilmiyorum. Sevdiğim insanlar için kendimi feda eder miydim? Yapacağımı biliyorsun. Tanımadığım insanlar için sevdiğim birini feda eder miydim? Buna engel olamasam bile, o insanlara nefret hissetmeden bakabileceğimi mi sanıyorsun? Benden aldıkları şeyden sonra-”

“Kahraman olmak demek-”

“Kendime hiçbir zaman kahraman dememem isabet olmuş o halde.”

“Ben, sana her zaman dedim.” Sesi kulağa o kadar yorgun geliyordu ki, o anda bir yere uzanmak ve onu da kendiyle beraber çekmekten başka hiçbir şey istemedi. Güzel, sıcak bir histi. Göğsünü dolduran karanlık, soğuk boşluğun içinde hızlı bir ölüme kavuştu.

“Hayal kırıklığın için üzgünüm.” derken sesinde kendi kulaklarına bile batan bir şeyler vardı. “Sana yalan söylemedim. Ben bencil bir adamım, sinir bozucu ve kendini beğenmiş ve-”

“Yalnız.” 

Kelime, ciğerlerindeki havanın kaybolmasına sebep oldu.

“Tony.” diye devam etti Steve ve bu sefer sesinde şefkat vardı, hayal kırıklığı ve yorgunlukla karıştığında kulağa çok garip gelen bir şey. “Böyle olabildiğini biliyorum ama tam tersi olabileceğini de gördüm. Saklamaya çalıştığın bütün anlarda, gördüm. Bütün o yabancılar, ne kadar umursadığını gördüm. Neden-”

“Çünkü gördüğüm dünya çok soğuktu.” dedi Tony. “Çok yalnızdı, şimdikinden bile daha yalnız ve ben onu durdurmak zorundaydım. Bir şey yapmak zorundaydım. Sen buzu atlatabilirsin, eh, ben yapamam. Yapamayacağımı biliyordum. Benden nefret edeceğini bilsem de- bütün takımın benden nefret edeceğini bilsem de-”

“Senden nefret etmiyorum, Tony.” dedi Steve. “Sadece, şu anda seni sevdiğimden de emin değilim.” Kendi cümlesi kalbini kırmış gibi görünüyordu. “Bu konuşmaya daha fazla devam etmeyelim.”

Tony yutkundu.

“Uyuyalım.” diye denedi, umutlu tutmaya çalıştığı bir sesle. “Çok yorgunuz, biraz dinlenirsek-”

“Evet, biraz uyusak iyi olur.” Ama Steve ona doğru gelmemişti, hayır, dış kapıya giden asansöre ilerlemeye başlamıştı. Odalarına gelmiyordu, kendi eski katına bile gitmiyordu, kendi dairesine gidiyordu, içinde sadece 3 gün kaldığı o boş yere.

Onunla aynı binada kalmaya bile tahammül edemiyordu demek.

“İyi geceler, Tony.” dedi, asansör kapıları kapanmadan hemen önce. 

Hayal kırıklığını daha önce onlarca yüzde görmüştü; fazlasıyla karmaşık bir denklemi çözmeyi başaramadığında babasının, şişeyi elinden almasına izin vermediğinde Rhodey'nin, bütün toplantılarına geç kaldığında Pepper'ın, takım arkadaşlarının, çeşitli SHIELD ajanlarının, muhabirlerin, hatta sokakta yürüyen rastgele insanların. 

Hiçbirinin yüzünde böyle durmamıştı, şey gibi-

Bardan bir şişeyi çekip aldı. Rhodey orada olsa, yüzünde nasıl bir ifade olacağını kolaylıkla hayal edebiliyordu, Steve hala burada olsaydı, onunkini de tahmin edebildiği gibi. Bütün dünya o gece Tony Stark'a karşı hayal kırıklığıyla doluydu. Bir eksik, bir fazla. Fark eder miydi ki?

Beş yıl sonra ilk kez, sıvı boğazını yaktı.

_Yeterince iyi değilsin,_ dedi babası, zihninde. Bir zamanlar, Tony ona hak vermişti. Sonra öfkelenmiş, isyan etmiş ve onu haksız çıkarmak için, kanıtlayabilmek için kendini sonuna kadar zorlamıştı. O andaysa, bütün çabaları boşa gitmişti çünkü kendini ona hak vermekten alamadı. Yeterli değildi. Asla olmayacaktı. Olduğunu söyleyen herkesi hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı. Bu bile, Howard'ın haklı olduğunu kanıtlıyordu.

En azından, görmek için burada olsa, babası haklı çıktığına memnun olurdu.


End file.
